Tsume's Perfict Match
by Kerush
Summary: It's just like Wolf's Rain except some parts are gone sorry and theres a new female to take Blues place for most of it  Tsume and the gang are looking gor paradice a female who might have Tsume's heart in her grasp.  Will Tsume find his special someone?
1. The walk to the city

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or the story, I am showing the story for everyone to see. (I changed some parts to my taste and so it made sence.)**

**My Way Wolf's Rain**

I was running threw the open plains. As the wind blew I stopped to feel it go across my face. I continued to run but suddenly I felt these cold hard things under my feet. I looked down to see train tracks.

I looked up and noticed the tracks where rattling, so I looked and saw the train coming towards me. I stared at it and then I leaped out of the way. The train breezed by me so quick it was hard to see for a while while it was going passed.

I looked at at the trains windows and noticed the people wheren't people at all, they where nobles. I liiked at them in an amazed confuzed look of couriosity and yet a feeling I couldn't explain. They all smelt like dirt and smog.

Then I smelt something I haven't smelt in a long time, the smell of...a wolf.

I looked to my right and saw a jeep, in the driver side there was someone strange. He had silver hair that could send a cold breeze to your face, tannish skin that can warm you back up, and on his chest, a scar in some sort of X shape. I couldn't tell what color his eyes where for he has sunglasses on, but I was acking to know.

As the jeep came by I suddenly found my self chasing it for my guess is to figure way there was humans with him. I jumped and missed the back of the car, I tryed again and managed to get a grip on the back of the jeep and pull myself almost on when one of the god damb humans desided to get his gun and smack me on the head making me loose my grip and fall into the ground.

I got up with a pain in my shoulder that was unbarable dizzy and confused but somehow I was able to get up and look to the derection I needed to go, then I continued till I need to rest.

After a while I started getting tired adn I needed to lay down soon but I kept going on. I walked for what seemed like forever till I finally say a city up a head. I ran the rest of the distence to the city.

I walked down the streets and alley ways and the more I went into the city the more scents and smells that where odd to me.

As I went down the streets I looked and noticed that the people were looking at me with curiousity when out of no where there was this little kid that came in front of me and stook his hand out to pet me when his mother came an told him no that I was a mean dog that would harm him and she took him away.

I walked on with little to no reason at all of why I was in the city anyway. I walked aways and found a huge tree to rest under and little did I know that that is where our story begins.


	2. Meeting first friends

As I neared the tree I cought a wiff of some smell that I remember when I was a pup. I stepped closer to have a better look and saw what looked like a white dog but it smelled different than a dog. Then it hit me, it was a wolf like myself.

I stepped closer to see if he was breathing when he lunged at me. Well now I know that he is alive at least but the preasure he had on my neck was chokingly hard. He sat there snarling, showing his sharp, white teeth.

"Who are you?" He asked

It was hard to answer while I was held by my neck at a hard grip.

He asked again in a harsher tune "Who are you?"

I managed to choke out "M...My name is Kerush. A...and yours...is?"

He finally let go and spoke in a more hushed voice "My name is Kiba."

"I was just interested for I havent seen another wolf other then myself for a long time" I said trying to breathe again.

"Well sorry for the confusion I thought you where a human or someother thing out here" He said as if nothing even happened before.

After we figured things out we both got up and went under the tree again. I layed in the very back wondering what I would need to do next.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked as if he was finally realizing I finally stopped choking.

I was confused for he should of said that before like anyother wolf after choking someone and then trying to be 'friends' with them.

"Yeah Im fine Im just tired thats all." I said hoping to sound as if I was alright with him.

We both layed down and tryed to sleep. He fell asleep faster then I expected, but soon after I slipped into a deep slumber.

_(dream)_

_I was running as the fire everywhere, and wolves littered the ground. I sat there and seen a little pup sit there and choke from the smoke filled air. Then there he was a wolf with one wolf eye and the other looked more human then I had ever seen, even on one._

_He had a grin of saticfation on his face. He walk over and picked me up. I bit and scratched but he wouldn't let go. He smilled again and said "You shouldnt act that way towards me for I am the one who made sure you lived."_

_(end of dream)_

Then I felt something move from me, I looked up to see a human grabbing Kiba and trying to pull him out. Kiba woke and lunged at the guy killing him on impacked to the ground. An arrow was shot at him but it missed, when he lunged at the guy who shot it and savagely bit his throut. He let go blood dripping down his mouth, staring at a kid. The kid was shaking uncontrolably, when he got punched out of the way. I realized it was the wolf I saw by the train tracks.

"How interesting." He said in a more laughably tune.

The guy ran with Kiba right behind him. I had to fallow and see what was going on, but by the time I was almost gone out of the way of all the humans one of them punched me off the edge of the concreate onto a bunch of old boxes.

**Back to Kiba**

"That was quite a stunt." The guy said in a firm voice.

"I was protecting myself thats all." Kiba snarled.

"Don't be so quick to kill."He said.

"Whats wrong with killing?" Kiba asked getting pissed off.

"I dont know what mountain you came down from but your in the city now, there are rules." He said.

"Rules? Is running around this city with a pack of idiots one of the rules?" Kiba asked teasing him.

"Im only using them." They guy said as if not noticing what Kiba was getting to.

"Your rules stink like this city. Whats the point in living if it means throwing away your pride." Kiba growled.

"You got a big mouth for someone half dead." The other one said agitated.

Then the fight begun.


End file.
